


О чунинах, джонинах и ноосфере

by KittyNoya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoya/pseuds/KittyNoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выполнение заявки на Naruto NonKink.<br/>"Ирука, Какаши, остальные персонажи вплоть до учеников академии. Юмор.<br/>Какаши подговаривает всех дарить Ируке какие-нибудь вещи с дельфинами или постоянно напоминать о дельфинах, задавать вопросы о дельфинах, делать намёки. В итоге Ирука решает, что что-то нечисто и ведёт расследование. Выходит на Какаши."</p>
            </blockquote>





	О чунинах, джонинах и ноосфере

\- Друг мой Эбису, знал бы ты, как мне надоели дельфины, - пожаловался Ирука однажды вечером.

До конца рабочего дня оставалось пятнадцать минут («Четверть часа», - мысленно поправил себя Ирука, – звучало гораздо солиднее, и становилось чуточку менее обидно.), но какой офисный работник задержится на работе в вечер пятницы? Тем более что в обед прекратился дождь, моросивший всю неделю, ветром разогнало тучи, из-за них вышло жаркое летнее солнце и успело неплохо подсушить раскисшую землю. За окном раздавались звонкие птичьи переклички, редкие лужи радостно отражали в себе оранжевое закатное небо, и как тут устоять, в самом-то деле?

А вот Ирука не мог уйти домой как любой другой офисный работник, и вовсе не поразительное трудолюбие было причиной, его бы воля – первым на улицу удрал. Причина была в пребывающем под его ответственностью Копирующем ниндзя Конохи, Хатаке Какаши. Третий решил, что дзенин, ушедший из АНБУ несколько месяцев назад, уже достаточно адаптировался к жизни в обществе, не нуждается больше в его, Хокаге, непосредственном контроле, и подвел того под стандартную процедуру сдачи-выдачи миссий.

Рано решил. Хатаке оказался совершеннейшей занозой в заднице, врал по любому поводу, провоцировал штабистов всячески, ухмылялся насмешливо, косил глазом в поиске реакции на свои действия, и – да, отчеты задерживал. Вообще, отчеты о миссиях задерживали все шиноби без исключения, но у Хатаке это прямо таки в настоящее хобби вылилось, отдел распределения миссий стонал, видя в графах заказов его имя, и каждый старался отбрехаться от сомнительного удовольствия работать с конохской легендой. Вот только заказчикам было плевать на желания каких-то там штабистов, ведь если Копирующий брался за заказ, то миссия выполнялась безукоризненно, в строго определенные сроки и именно так, как требовалось. Идеально. После пары грандиозных ссор было решено просто скидываться всем отделом каждый раз перед вручением задания; проигравшему выпадала честь вести дело Хатаке, терпеть дурацкие шуточки и рыскать по деревне, когда начинали гореть сроки сдачи.

В этот раз короткую соломинку вытянул Ирука и считал, что если смотреть на сложившуюся ситуацию целиком, то он вполне может собой гордиться: не сорвался ни разу, был вежлив, корректен, и всего две недели потратил на то, чтобы загнать Хатаке в угол, надоев ему до такой степени, что тот слово дал принести таки клятую бумажку. Принести ее Копирующий обещал сегодня к вечеру, и, в общем-то, Ирука сразу понял, что «вечер» не обязательно означает конец рабочего дня, с дзенина и к полуночи притащиться станется. И не дождись его Ирука, тот на следующий же день заявится и расскажет всем и каждому, «так, мол, и так, вот я!.. а он!.. и что это такое твориться, сами же требовали, Ирука-сенсей, нехорошо!» И лови его снова, оскорбленного в лучших чувствах, месяц по Конохе.

Вот и получалось, что в ближайшие часы уйти из Штаба ему не светило, и куковать Ируке в гордом одиночестве, если бы не заглянувший отчитаться о миссии Эбису.

\- Снова ученики любимому учителю подарок сделали, да? – работать с ним было одно удовольствие, о пунктуальности элитника слухи ходили. – Что на этот раз?

\- Подожди, сейчас покажу. – Ирука, не вставая со стула, согнулся к своей сумке и выудил из нее кривоватую деревянную фигурку, в которой, несмотря на явный непрофессионализм исполнения, угадывались очертания дельфина на гребне волны. Дельфин улыбался и весело глядел несимметричными глазами. – Юни-чан подарила, сказала, что я грустный в последнее время, а Ирука-кун обязательно поднимет мне настроение.

\- И в чем проблема? Радуйся, мне вон Конохамару подарил шкатулку, так я только открыл ее, как меня связало веревкой и рот кляпом заткнуло, распутывался два часа. Узнаю, кто складывал печати – уши поганцу оборву!

\- Да я радуюсь, – не впечатлился историей Ирука. – Юни – чудесная девочка. Но как считаешь, который это «Ирука-кун» на моем веку?

\- Не первый, – тут же отозвался Эбису. – Лучше сразу сам скажи, или, думаешь, я твоих дельфинов отслеживаю?

\- Двадцать третий! – голос Ируки упал до трагического шепота. – Мне скоро их ставить некуда будет, и так отвел им целую полку книжного шкафа, и они всю ее заполнили! Почему, ну почему дельфины? Я, может, собак люблю, так не дарит же никто…

\- Знаешь, мне тебя иногда стукнуть хочется, клоун, – Эбису сказал – Эбису сделал, легонько постучав костяшками пальцев по затылку приятеля. – Заканчивай хвастаться, вон у тебя улыбка до ушей. Любят, любят тебя твои детишки, можешь не сомневаться. Почему грустный-то?

\- Да не грустный я, просто замотался. Копирующий наш, чтоб ему новая Ича-Ича с выходом на полгода запоздала, все-таки недаром дзенин. Я столько новых мест в Конохе для себя открыл, пока его искал… В жизни не подумал бы, что не знаю о нашей деревне так много.

О Хатаке Какаши элитный учитель был наслышан, переспрашивать не стал.

\- Стареете, а, Ирука-сенсей? И вот уж совсем не дело детям свои переживания показывать…

\- И-ру-ка-сенсе~ей!

Ирука подскочил на месте, ударился коленом о стол и сдавленно зашипел. Хатаке на корточках сидел на подоконнике, сиял доброжелательностью и свежезаляпанными грязью сандалиями.

\- Я отчет принес, - спрыгнул на пол, прошелся к столу, старательно оставляя за собой грязные следы и ошметки… чего-то. «Положит мне отчет из болота – отправлю к хвостатому», - содрогнулся Ирука. Но бумаги выглядели вполне пристойно, были чистыми, разве только чуть помятыми, и с указанием всего, что требовала инструкция.

\- Спасибо за работу, Хатаке-сан! – от нахлынувшего облегчения чунин чуть ли не надутым радостью воздушным шариком себя почувствовал. «Да неужели? А может, я заснул тут ненароком?» Расписался, шлепнул печать. – Был рад с вами работать! До свидания.

\- Да уж увидимся, - ответно улыбнулся Какаши. – Всего хорошего, Ирука-сенсей. – Помахал рукой, вынул неизменную книжку из сумки, уткнулся в нее и вышел. В дверь. Протянув дорожку грязи наискосок через всю комнату.

\- Ну, раз ты здесь закончил, - Эбису, предатель, точно мысленно про себя посмеивался, - убирайся давай и пошли выпьем. Отметим конец недели и новое приобретение твое обмоем.

\- Вот свин, - буркнул Ирука, отправляясь за тряпкой. – Ведь специально в лужу влез, не иначе.

Впрочем, какие мелочи, по сути!

 

\- Ирука-сенсей…

\- Что такое, Камуи-кун?

\- Вы не подумайте… ну… держите! И вовсе это не за то, чтобы вы оценку исправили, вы даже не думайте!

\- Спасибо, Камуи…

\- Пока, сенсей!

 

\- Сенсей, смотрите, красивый, да? Мне мама помогла сделать, держите!

\- Мой лучше получился, правда, Ирука-сенсей, и я сама лепила, не то, что эта халявщица!

\- Чего сказала, коза? Да я!..

\- Тихо, тихо, Кагами-чан, Акико-чан! Спасибо, здорово получились оба, мне очень нравятся.

\- Правда? Ой, здорово! А чей красивее, мой или Акико? Мой, правда же?

\- А и неправда вовсе, скажите, сенсей!..

 

\- Вот, это от нас с сестрой.

\- Макото-кун…

\- Да это вообще ее идея была, сенсей, с ней и разговаривайте! Я, может, и не хотел вовсе! Ой, ну, хотел, в смысле… то есть... Ааа, да ладно вам, просто заберите уже куда-нибудь!

 

\- И-ирука-с-сенсей…

\- Маю-чан, что случилось? У тебя температура? Ты красная, давай-ка я тебя к медсестре отведу.

\- И-и… совсем я не красная! Держите! До свидания, сенсей!

 

\- Привет, Ирука! Слышал, открылась новая лавочка сувениров? Там статуэтки – закачаешься, на любой вкус, о, и дельфины там тоже есть, загляни обязательно! Вот адрес!

\- Спасибо, конечно, но…

\- Ух, да я уже опаздываю, ладно, до встречи, я побежал!

 

-… а, кстати, помнишь Рафу? Ну, учился на год младше нас, пухлый такой пацан, в твоем классе в прошлом году еще его младшая сестра была. Я его на днях встретил, он просил передать, что работает резчиком по камню, и если понадобится что, обращайся, сделает тебе скидку по старой памяти…

 

К концу недели Ирука пребывал в глубокой задумчивости.

Можно предположить, что мироздание решило преподнести ему подарок просто так, от нечего делать, но как-то это было сомнительно. Дельфиний бум разрастался – да что говорить, словно вся деревня разом решила осчастливить одного школьного учителя на добрую сотню разношерстых дельфиньих фигурок (ну, до сотни, конечно, не дотягивало, но пару десятков статуэток Ирука уже получил и даже думать не хотел, во что оно выльется такими темпами). Дельфинов ему вручали дети, чаще всего - собственноручно сделанных. Взрослые обходились советами, и на руках у Ируки постепенно собралась вся подноготная на сувенирные лавки и мастеров по камню и дереву, да не только в Конохе, но и некоторых – за ее пределами. К милейшим млекопитающим сводился в итоге любой разговор, словно при взгляде на учителя в голове собеседника это животное вспыхивало навязчивой картинкой. Словно Ирука не жил со своим именем двадцать лет и сам не знал про дельфинов больше, чем иной зоолог. Словно с ним и поговорить стало не о чем!

Короче, с этим нужно было что-то делать - подаренной живности была отдана уже вторая полка шкафа, - пришлось хорошенько потеснить книги, - а те все продолжали и продолжали прибывать.

Срочно что-то делать.

 

\- …Хи-хи, бросьте, Ирука-сенсей, чего стесняться, вам с таким именем сам бог велел, и вовсе даже приятственное занятие, не то, что мой муженек, натаскал в дом картинок своих порнографических, по стенам понавешал, искусство, мол, а я не понимаю, жулик старый!.. Кто сказал-то? Так Момо-сан, вы еще дочку ее очень хорошо в учебе подтянули, да и внучка моя, Мика, на вас не нахвалится, а скажите, сенсей, что ж вы холостой то такой в ваши годы, или, может, уже есть кто на примете?..

 

\- …Дайте-ка подумать... Курокава-сан с Нижней улицы, хозяин рыбного магазина. Ну, не лично, правда. Разговорился с покупателем, вот как-то и мелькнуло в разговоре, а мне в память запало. Кстати, мой двоюродный брат - резчик по дереву не из последних, заказы у него обычно крупные, но если я попрошу, для вас что угодно вырежет, и возьмет недорого, вы обращайтесь, Ирука-сенсей.

 

\- …Так дочурка, пришла радостная на днях и давай жене хвастать, что Ируке-сенсею ее подарок так понравился, что он его из рук выпускать не хотел. Эх, ну и сорока же у меня растет, вся в мать...

 

\- …Шина-чан, а та услышала от Нибори-куна, когда тот болтал. А что такое, Ирука-сенсей? Знаю, вам так понравилось, что вы еще одного хотите? Я сделаю, мне не сложно, а вы меня на свидание позовете?

 

\- …Мама сказала сделать, сенсей. Она с приятельницами в свой клуб ходила, а как вернулась оттуда – просто загорелась идеей. Но вы бы не совались туда, сенсей. А то вон, Като-сан сначала нормальным был, а потом тоже про них начал интересоваться - и все. Ну что значит "что - все?" Женился! Так что вы им не попадайтесь, а в случае чего мы с парнями вас прикроем, обращайтесь!

 

\- Кому в голову пришло, признавайтесь!

Перед ним стояли Котзумы, и Ирука уже десять раз себя проклял, что не заявился к ним первым делом. Это ж надо так заморочаться, забыть про парочку неразлучных шутников, за которыми числилась едва не половина общедеревенских флэшмобов. Он, идиот, столько народу обошел, столько узнал того, чего знать не больно-то и хотелось, на год вперед наслушался. А ведь на второй полке, между тем, тоже кончалось место.

\- Ты сам сокрушался на днях, что коллекция твоя чересчур медленно пополняется. – Котетсу вопросу не удивился, лукаво блестя глазами и покачиваясь на пятках. Особой вины он за собой не чувствовал.

\- Я?! Я такое сказал? Кому?

\- Так Эбису-сенсею. Хатаке-сан еще удивлялся, почему ты только жалуешься и ничего не предпримешь.

\- Эбису? Ах, Эбису? Ну все, он доигрался, да я е...му. Стоп. Хатаке тут при чем?

Изумо почесал затылок.

\- Слушай, а ведь и впрямь, у меня совсем из головы вылетело. Кажется, Хатаке первый заговорил...

\- Верно. Это мы потом Эбису потрясли, он и подтвердил, что ты действительно собираешь коллекцию. Ученики надарили. Что не так-то? Не такая уж и тайна…

\- Точно. Даже не пошантажируешь таким, эх. Ирука, эй Ирука, раз уж с шантажом обломалось, давай мы тебе мороженного, что ли, купим, а? – Изумо помолчал, потом побудительно двинул Котетсу под ребра.

\- И следующую твою смену возьмем, – страдальчески продолжил тот. - А ты нам объяснишь, что делать с месячной сводкой, а то тут, кажется, снова всю систему поменяли. Выручай, сенсей!

 

\- Значит, я собираю коллекцию дельфинов и буду любой помощи рад, а особенно – тем, что мне мои дорогие ученики подарят, да, Хатаке-сан? Ведь у меня после их выпуска ничегошеньки не остается, кроме счастливых воспоминаний?!

На то, чтобы выловить Копирующего, Ирука потратил полтора дня, благо ничего на эти выходные не планировал. И сейчас стоял, разгневанный и запыхавшийся, под старым дубом, с трудом переводя дыхание и еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не запустить в дзенина… чем-нибудь, чем угодно, собственно. Тем более, что в карманах нашли приют две новые фигурки, и одна из них была не особо маленькая и – каменная. Соблазняла неимоверно.

Какаши, удобно устроившийся на широком суку, и вида не подал, что заметил, что там, внизу, на бренной земле, от него кто-то что-то требует. Перелистнул страницу и покачал перед самым носом Ируки ногой в запыленной сандалии.

Сдернуть его на землю за эту самую ногу хотелось так, что руки чесались, но Ирука не осмелился.

\- Ну и зачем Вам это понадобилось, скажите на милость, что за ребячество, Хатаке-сан?

А вид отсюда открывался восхитительный, вся Коноха лежала на ладони, идеальная точка обзора. Ирука бы и восхитился, если б не был так зол.

\- Хатаке-са-а-ан! Уделите минуту Вашего драгоценного внимания, будьте так добры!

Наверху насмешливо прошелестела страница.

\- Я же Вас и огороды полоть отправить могу. Вот, честное слово, так и сделаю, специально накоплю заказов побольше, чтобы суммарная стоимость дзенинскому уровню соответствовала, и будете вы с помощью своей тысячи техник сорняки выдергивать! И отчеты стребую, отдельные по каждой территории.

Он едва не упустил момент, когда Копирующий спрыгнул с дерева – но не упустил же, успел ухватиться за форменную жилетку. Хатаке поморщился, но не остановился, резво зашагал вниз по дороге. Сил ему было не занимать, а Ируке – не занимать упрямства, так что он просто поехал за ним на буксире, упираясь в сухую землю пятками и поднимая клубы пыли.

\- Ну же, Хатаке-сан, будьте великодушны, разъясните мне суть Вашего поступка…

\- Отцепитесь от меня!

Ух ты, Ирука впервые слышал, чтобы дзенин почти кричал. Возможно, стоило поберечься, отпустить того в закат, как-нибудь аккуратно намекнуть Конохе, что спасибо, он уже обеспечен информацией о резчиках по дереву и камню, а так же скульпторах, гончарах и просто мастерах на все руки на годы вперед, и выкинуть из памяти эту (не такую уж и злую, в общем-то) шутку, но… но он же его уже поймал!

\- Неа, мне и так неплохо. А Вам что, неудобно?

\- Да Вы сами виноваты!

Кажется, убегать дзенин раздумал. Во всяком случае, замер на месте, и Ирука, не ожидавший такого, чуть не влетел носом ему между лопаток.

\- В чем виноват? – а вот отпускать его он не будет, мало ли что там Копирующему пришло в лохматую голову, да и со спины всяко безопаснее.

\- …бу-бу-бу…

\- Хм? Извините, что, Хатаке-сан? Я не расслышал.

\- Ничего! И, между прочим, новой Ичи-Ичи все нет и нет! Уже на два месяца задержалась с обещанного срока, а еще вы ходите и каркаете!

"…чтоб ему новая Ича-Ича с выходом на полгода запоздала..."

Ирука поморгал, но ничего не изменилось. Затылок и чуть сгорбленная спина Какаши дружно выражали обиду на него, Ируку, и делали это едва ли не красноречивей, чем скрытое маской лицо. Он недоверчиво хмыкнул.

\- Да я это в сердцах сказал, Хатаке-сан, ну уж очень Вы меня допекли. Кто же такое всерьез воспринимает?

\- Я, вон, тоже просто сказал, а результат вам что-то не слишком нравится! – горячо возразил Какаши, оборачиваясь и взмахивая руками. – Вы сказали, Рензо-булочник сказал, тот парень из соседней квартиры сказал, Анко с Куренай похихикали, да мало ли вас, таких, не понимающих литературный гений Джирайи-сана! А ему бац – и на ровном месте камень под ногу подвернулся, и выход книги еще на неопределенный срок отложен. Чтоб Вы знали, сказанное вслух имеет обыкновение сбываться так или иначе, и вообще, кто из нас учитель? Это же основы, сен-сей!

Ирука только и мог во все глаза пялиться на взволнованную легенду Конохи. Искренне – если он хоть немного разбирался в повадках дзенина – переживающего самую настоящую трагедию. Какаши несло, казалось, все эти упомянутые два месяца он только и сдерживался, чтобы не поделиться хоть с кем-нибудь своей бедой.

«А может и сдерживался», – неожиданно пришло на ум Ируке. С кем, в конце концов, Копирующий стал бы делиться тревогами по столь специфическому поводу? И кто бы стал его слушать? Уж точно не коллеги-дзенины. Ну, разве что, Гай. Но Майто-сан был на миссии – длительной одиночной миссии А класса.

К слову, а Ирука-то почему его бред выслушивает? Копирующий уже закончил объяснять взаимосвязь всего происходящего в мире и теперь тоскливо рассматривал собственные ноги. Или ноги Ируки – под поникшей гривой видно не было.

\- Ладно-ладно! Хорошо. - Ирука задумался на мгновение, потом пожал плечами. Неловко улыбнулся и, чувствуя себя очень глупо, выпалил. – Вот бы новый том Ичи-Ичи прямо сейчас выложили на прилавки. - Потер шрам, ощущая, как загорелись уши. – Ну что, все правильно?

Какаши вздохнул, выпрямился и поскреб в затылке. Ухмыльнулся.

\- Я пошутил, сенсей, – покаялся. – Ну, не делайте такое лицо! Кто бы кроме Вас на это повелся? Я взрослый человек, а не один из Ваших детишек, чтобы рыдать по недостижимой игрушке.

Ирука неожиданно явственно ощутил, как оттягивает карман каменный дельфинчик. Беззвучно заверяя новоиспеченного хозяина, что на таком расстоянии, если все хорошенько рассчитать, даже дзенин может не увернуться.

\- Взрослый человек?! Как бы не так!

\- Ну-ну, не злитесь, сенсей, Вы же добрый, - Какаши стремительно наклонился к нему, носом к носу, умильно сощурил глаз в улыбке. – Я даже не рассказал, что на самом деле Вы коллекционируете… а хоть бы и серию «Прекраснейшие куноичи», те, которые со снимающейся одеждой, и дельфины – только для отвода глаз. А мо-ог…

Не стоило и пытаться, в принципе. Естественно, Копирующий ниндзя Конохи увернулся как от запушенного в него куная, так и от статуэтки – плохая, плохая идея, – и, полный самодовольства, растворился среди деревьев.

\- Огороды, - прошипел Ирука, разгоняя черные точки перед глазами. Подхватил несчастного дельфина, с такой силой запихнул на место, что чуть штаны не прорвал. – Конопляные поля пропалывать!.. Поголовье мышей отслеживать!.. Дипломатом – да хоть бы куда, и на полгода, пусть на стороне себя развлекает. Ууу, с-скотина!

 

На книжной лавке красовалась афиша, что наконец-то! долгожданное продолжение известнейшей серии! уже на прилавке! не проходите мимо! страстная интрига и интригующая страсть от великого мастера пера!.. И, несмотря на позднее время, от покупателей отбою не было.

Ирука постоял, разглядывая разноцветье букв и восклицательных знаков, плюнул и побрел домой. Сил на негодование не осталось никаких.

 

Он проснулся под раскат грома такой силы, что задребезжали стекла. В последовавшей за ним тишине начал быстро набирать звучность шелест дождя, капли забарабанили по подоконнику, собираясь в лужицы, ручейками стекая на пол. Волей неволей нужно было вставать, или придется ругаться с комендантом по поводу затопленных соседей снизу.

Ирука собрался с силами и мужественно сбросил теплое одеяло. Вылез из кровати, прошлепал по ледяному полу, зябко ежась от холода, влез в успевшую натечь воду, чертыхнулся и захлопнул, наконец, окно. Вспышкой раскололось напополам небо, ударил еще один раскат грома, а в глаза бросилось что-то странное на верхней дельфиньей полке. Среди дельфинов, больших и маленьких, каменных, деревянных и глиняных, правдоподобных, не очень правдоподобных и лишь едва угадываемых, сидел игрушечный мопс и флегматично разглядывал окружающее его дельфинье царство.


End file.
